The Last Dance
by nanofatelicious
Summary: Tis the last dance before adieu. With thine body against mine own, our breaths mingling under thy strict governing of fate, why then our souls connect but nay, nor reality nor path? AU. Angst and requires basic knowledge of MGLN.


**The Last Dance**

**By: illgiveyouparadise**

* * *

A fun write that I did while listening to King and Queen of Hearts. A great song, by the way. I was inspired by it.

Basic understanding of MGLN required.

HOpe you guys will like it.

**Give me some reviews if you like it? Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters below**.

* * *

_Nanoha_

It was our last night out.

Yesterday, you had asked me for a dinner date down at La Rosa, the famous Italian high-class restaurant, and as promised, here we are, sitting down neatly with our respective clothes-I, with my white strapless simple dress; and you, with your black tuxedo and red tie.

Candles were lit, the flame flickering weakly in the dim room.

I could tell that you had specially ordered this elegant setting just for this occasion. The rose petals, the prim waiter, and the meticulously decorated table for two… I would have loved to say that this was a real date between lovers, but how can I when I am already with Yuno?

You are the emblem of perfection-for a woman, for a friend, for a lover; but I am not your girlfriend. Why are you doing this even though you know I am not single? Why do you always make my heart skip a beat when even Yuno cannot? Why did you make me fall in love with you?

Fate is so cruel, but so are you.

You placed your fork beside your plate of rarely touched food and exquisitely folded a napkin around it. You raised your head to look at me, and I stared back into those hauntingly beautiful burgundy eyes.

The wine-like color swirled in the depths of those lonely irises, and you smiled warmly at me, but it never reached your eyes.

You stood up from your seat and walked to my right. Bowing, you asked for my hand and if I cared for a dance.

I had to giggle when you did that. You were always like this, so gentlemanly, but yet so gentle at the same time. Isn't this the reason why I fell for you?

I slipped my gloved hand into yours, and I couldn't help but notice that it fitted perfectly in yours. It was as if it was meant to be, as if we were destined to be with each other, as if it had already been written in the stars…

You guided me to the center of the room, the warmth from your hand sending pleasant electric currents through my body. You signaled the musicians stationed at the farthest end, and as the music gradually started, you turned towards me, drawing my body closer to yours.

With one hand grasping mine reassuringly and the other at my waist, we swayed mindlessly along with the soft melody, our gazes never leaving each other. Time seemed to trickle slower, and a silent epiphany settled upon us.

We both knew what this meant-the dinner, the dance, our last night out. It was something that we both avoided to speak about, a topic that we refuse to acknowledge; but as we continued to move in rhythm, it became harder and harder to bury myself in denial.

I love you and you love me, but why can't I tell you that my heart only beats for you? Why can't I break it out to Yuno than he's not the one I want? Why can't I stop you from leaving?

Someone started to sing in the background, his throaty voice resonating around the room and echoing in my mind.

_We're the king and queen of hearts_

_Hold me when the music starts_

_All my dreams come true_

_When I dance with you_

I placed my head on the crook of your neck, breathing in the familiar lilac scent that you had carried for as long as I could remember. It was soothing, just like you were.

Thinking back, you were always there for me. When I was being bullied, you were there to save me. When I had math problems, you were there to teach me until I got it right. When I panicked for Yuno's request for me to be his girlfriend, you were there to calm me down… When I tripped and fell, you were there to pull me back on my feet. You were patient, you were supportive, you were kind.

_Promise me you're mine tonight_

_I won't wait in line tonight_

_While the lights are low_

_I will never let you go_

As if in response to the lyrics, your hand gripped harder onto mine like it your lifeline, making me feel important and needed.

Hey, did you know that you were the one who gave me purpose in my life? You made me feel obliged to teach you what friends mean, and when you first called my name, I knew then that you needed me.

Now look at us, look at you. You are the perfection of the definition 'friend'. There is no other who could ever compare to you. Without realizing, you had already carved yourself into my memories and soul eternally, forever mounded into my life. I can't even imagine what life would be without you.

_Did I dream that we danced forever_

_In a wish that we made together_

_On a night that I pray would never end_

'Nee, Fate-chan,' I whispered.

'Yes, Nanoha?' you said with your deep voice.

'Can you really not deny it?' I asked softly.

There was a slight pause, the answer that we both knew lingering in the air. There was no use in asking. It was already set. It was going to happen. It was something inevitable.

'Yes, Nanoha,' you confirmed, quenching my last flicker of hope.

I closed my eyelids and snuggled closer to your neck, my nose rubbing against your milky white skin.

We fell into silence again, lost in each of our own thoughts. The music continued to hum tenderly in our ears, and we wafted in each other's presence.

_No it's not my imagination_

_Or a part of the orchestration_

_Love was here at the coronation_

_I'm a king and _

_You're the queen of hearts…_

Now we are just simply embracing each other. Now I am wrapped up in your arms, the place I always yearn to be in, but how can I tell you that?

It's never too late, they say, but now, it is already too late. We are going our separate ways. You, with yours filled with spikes at every turn; and mine, a painting of calm seas and rivers. The paths that we must walk down are too different. Jagged paths and smooth roads are two opposite magnetic poles. They repel, never meeting. Is such an example of our love?

Or was it because I was a coward? That I had let the golden chance to slip through my fingers and went crawling to Yuno instead when I had exactly what I needed right before me, because I was too naïve and foolish to notice it?

But there was no time to seek out the answer now. It was too late. The sand in the hourglass had already reduced to only a few specks.

_Time will pass and tears will fall_

_But someday we'll both recall_

_Moments made of these_

_Golden memories_

You released me, and the instant whoosh of cold air made goose bumps grow on my skin. As usual, you noticed my shiver, and you immediately offered to give me your coat.

I tried to refuse, but you would have none of it. I chuckled. You were always stubborn, but then, who was I to comment? It was one of the many similarities between us after all.

You draped the coat over my shoulders; carefully making sure it won't fall.

Meanwhile, I scrutinized your face. Your chiseled features had undoubtedly sharpened from when we were still teenagers, but the proud cheekbones and firm jaw was still there, and of course, the pair of wine-colored eyes maintained its enigma. Your blonde tresses framed your face flawlessly, your low ponytail completing the whole look. You were simply stunning while I stood in a dull white dress with boring brown hair and cerulean eyes.

You had always commented on my eyes.

You said they were your favorite thing to look at, bringing a blush to my cheeks without effort. You had told me that they were even bluer than the sky and brighter than the sun, and that it has something that your eyes could not convey: happiness.

But Fate-chan, didn't you know that when you were with me, your eyes shine with joy and pure bliss; so how can mine even come close to your jewel-like ones?

'Nee, Fate-Chan,' I said timidly.

You gazed at me tenderly, your smile hiding your sadness.

'Yes, Nanoha?'

'Can we dance again?' I asked in a small voice, adverting my eyes to the carpet space in front of my feet.

'Of course,' you said in a brighter tone.

I looked up at you to see twinkling eyes.

This time, catching my hand into yours, you raised it to your lips and kissed it while still staring at me.

'May I have this dance, my queen?' you asked with a dashing smile, and my heart thumped painfully against my ribcage.

I nodded, at a loss for words.

Once again, you took the lead, and this time, we danced properly; two steps forward and one step back, two steps forward and one step back.

_Did I dream that we danced forever_

_In a wish that we made together_

_On a night that I pray would never end_

We moved closer to each other, and as our bodies pressed together, I felt our heartbeats pulsating in synchronization.

_No it's not my imagination_

_Or a part of the orchestration_

_Love was here at the coronation_

_I'm a king and _

_You're the queen_

_In a once and future dream _

_Where the dancers never seem_

_To stop_

We separated, and you twirled me back to you, our breathing picking up and breathing out more rapidly.

We were both desperate to get more of each other, as if we're going to suffocate if we don't. I was your oxygen, and you were the air I breathe in.

We touched each other more wildly, more daring, in a way that friends should not be doing so.

_Did I dream that we danced forever_

_In a wish that we made together_

_On a night that I pray would never end_

We were spinning out of control, both of us panting wildly.

We were lost in our own world that we created, a world with only the two of use.

The heat between us was so intense, and sweat trickled down my forehead.

Love, love for you, was overflowing in my heart as every second passed by. It was a feeling that I couldn't suppress, but somehow, I held it in.

I dared not to ruin this moment, this last dance of ours. It was something immeasurable to money or fame, or the glamorous life that comes with it. It was our first and last dance, to be precise.

I was surprised that we moved so in sync that it was as if we were of one soul but separated into different bodies, and by some cruel joke, we have to say goodbye eventually.

_No it's not my imagination_

_Or a part of the orchestration_

_Love was here at the coronation_

_I'm a king and _

_You're the queen of hearts_

We stopped abruptly, with our forehead pressed against each other and red irises clashing with blue ones.

We were both gasping for air, our breaths mingled together.

We listened to the music that was slowly fading out, the lyrics crying out what our hearts wanted-

_Did I dream that we danced forever_

_In a wish that we made together_

_On a night that I pray would never end_

You freed your hold on me for real this time, and I gulped.

We didn't say anything to one another on the way back home until we arrived at my doorstep.

You faced me; placing your hand gently on my shoulders and leaning forward, your velvety lips touched my forehead. I savored the short moment, although I knew Yuno was watching from the windows.

Pivoting around, you attempted to leave, your movements jerky and unsteady.

'Wait, Fate-chan!'

You halted in mid-step.

'The mission… the enemy is really strong, right?' I questioned.

'Yes,' you replied without looking at me.

'Be… be careful, okay?' My voice was vulnerable, weak beyond compare to how I usually spoke.

You turned half your body towards me, your head tilting to the side.

'… I'll try,' you said.

With that, you strode away, more forceful and swift this time.

_I'll try… no promises made, right? _How sly of you, Fate-chan.

* * *

Epilogue

_This is the seven pm Sunday news report. Today, the heroic death of Fate Testarossa Harloawn has been confirmed at Galaxy X at exactly 5 pm. It is said that by using up all of her magic to create the world's largest explosion, the amount of mana and power was enough to blow the enemies to pieces while her team stayed a safe distance away. However, the sudden loss of magic had been the cause of her death immediately after the explosion. For more details, please find Hayate Yagami, the leader of Sector Seven if you are interested. In addition, a mourning ceremony will be conducted tomorrow at seven pm. All are welcome to join in memory of the blonde enforcer who was said to be the stronges_-

Nee, did I ever tell you, Fate-chan? _I love you._

-End-


End file.
